Ether Love Backfire!
by Maria65
Summary: While at the Fallen Arm, Keyara release's a huge ether blast, only to realize afterwards that a backfire happened, and affected a party member. Who did it affect and exactly how will the group handle it? Willow belongs to IcyErythNights, Keyara to me and the rest to owner's; Rated T for theme's and fighting.


It was bright on the Fallen Arm as the group walked around, completing any quests they were given, and gathering resource's for Colony 6.

"So that's why Galven hates Alvis?" Fiora whispered to Keyara, taking a quick glance at the silver Seer over her shoulder.

"Apparently, but I don't see how. I mean...Alvis doesn't even like me that way, but Galven insist's that Alvis is sending me mixed signals on love." Keyara said shrugging, and Melia sighed.

"I'm starting to wonder who the more dense one is; you or Alvis." Melia commented, and Keyara gasped.

"H-Hey, excuse me! I am not dense!" Keyara defended, causing Fiora to laugh and Melia to giggle.

"You two are no fun." Keyara complained, and Shulk walked over, wrapping an arm around Fioras' shoulder's.

"How are they no fun?" Shulk commented, but he was grinning...showing he heard the whole conversation, and his ether gave it was.

"You little eavesdropper!" Keyara shouted, and reached for him.

Shulk laughed, and jumped back, but Keyara began chasing him, the group watching laughing.

"I'll show you to listen in on other's conversation's!" Keyara shouted, but a smile formed on her face, she was having fun!

"Haahaa, you can't catch me!" Shulk mocked, and Willow felt a small up-turn of her lip's.

"He best be careful if he doesn't want Keyara using her ether to cheat." Willow said with a shrug, and Alvis chuckled.

"She would do that, wouldn't she?" Alvis said smiling fondly at Keyara, it had been so long since he had seen her having fun with others.

Shulk laughed, backing up, before he felt his back touch something metallic, and seemed confused.

"What the-?" Shulk said, and saw Keyara go pale, hand outstretched.

"S-Shulk...walk over here...slowly." Keyara said, slightly fearful, and Shulk looked confused.

"What?" He asked, about to turn around, but Keyara shook her head.

"D-Don't look at it...just get over here." Keyara said, gathering ether in one glove.

Shulk sighed, and saw the others readying their weapons, and Fiora ran over, dagger's drawn, and stopped beside Keyara, and the two nodded. Lately, the two have seemed to be working well together, aside from Keyara and Willow, Keyara and Shulk, or even Keyara and Alvis. Keyara placed her outstretched hand on Fioras dagger's, and they glowed brightly, and then Keyara shot a beam of ether behind Shulk.

"NOW!" Keyara shouted, eyes wide.

Keyara ran forward and grabbed Shulk, even as Fiora sped forward, and blocked an attack with her daggers, straining with effort as weight was pushed on her weapons.

"Fiora!" Shulk shouted, eyes wide in horror, but Keyara was faster than him.

She jumped forward, sword ready, and slashed at what looked to be a giant, broken mechon that did not look happy at being disturbed. The group got to them, and Keyara with Willow nodded, and ran at it together, even as Reyn, Dunban, and Riki ran toward the mechon as well. Dunban grabbing his sister and getting her to safety; Reyn slashing at the arm to knock it away so it wouldn't hit them, and Riki just smashing away. Sharla and Melia stayed farther away from it, firing off ether attacks, or bullets, and when it turned toward them, Reyn and Alvis were there to stop it's advance's and draw it's attention away.

"Willow, buy me some time. I'm gonna try to kill this thing in one blast!" Keyara said, and began gathering as much ether as she could.

"What?! Keyara, no! There ether has been acting too violent lately, and what if something bad happens?!" Willow shouted, a flash of worry in her eyes, and Keyara laughed.

"I've gotten much better now, the ether hasn't been affecting me all that bad lately. I'll be okay!" Keyara stated, smiling, and Willow noticed the determination in that voice.

Keyara would be careful, she knew how the ether was, and while it wasn't affecting her, she was worried about the others, but once Shulk used his Monado Shield, Keyara smiled...she was waiting for that. Keyara nodded at Willow, and the girl gave a small smile, nodding. She placed herself firmly before Keyara, sword ready, and noticed the Mechon looked at them as it saw Keyara gathering ether, and charged.

"Willow! Keyara!" Alvis shouted with Shulk, and charged, hoping to stop the Mechon.

Willow grunted as the mechon hit her sword, and she growled, trying to keep it back, even as sparks shot off from metal hitting metal. Willow slid back a little, and growled, trying to push back, but it wanted to get past her to Keyara. Keyara felt she had enough, her eyes glowing purple, and she thrusted both hands out, the orbs on her gloves glowing brightly.

"Willow, duck!" Keyara shouted, and Willow jumped to the side, even as the mechon stumbled, and fell.

Suddenly a huge blast of white ether, a few other colors mixed it, came from her hands, and hit the mechon. The group scattered, and dodged as the ether past them, and hit a tree, destroying it, but it also killed the giant, broken mechon that tried to kill them. As it was gone, completely destroyed, Keyara panted, and wobbled, before falling to her knee's, panting for breath.

"Keyara..." Willow trailed off, got up and ran toward the other black haired Homs, before kneeling down to her, and her eyes smiled.

"Good job." Willow stated, and Keyara smiled.

"Yeah, probably the strongest blast I've ever made." Keyara said, looking at her gloves, seeing them drained.

The group decided that night to get some sleep, but Keyara stood guard, even as the group protested that she needed her rest, but after a sharp glare from Alvis and Melia, and a deadly one from Willow, the group relented and went to sleep. The reason Keyara stood guard...she was uneasy, she didn't know what to think. During the blast, she had felt a slight, sharp pain through her body, and realized there had been a backfire in releasing such a powerful blast.

 _'I wonder what happened...usually nothing happens, no backfire, no pain LIKE THAT...nothing. But the ether tells me something happened, something wrong...but I don't know who it affected.'_ Keyara thought with a sigh, unaware Alvis was watching her, his eyes slightly darker, before he sighed, and tried to get sleep...he felt...weird.

 **Next Day:** As morning came for the group, they all got up, and decided it'd be best to head back to the Hidden Village and restock on anything they needed. The group was slightly confused though, as they watched Alvis interact with Keyara...or more likely seem touchy with her. He was smiling at her, wrapping an arm around her, and sometimes leaned his head against her, causing the Guardian to blush wildly, but Alvis seemed unaware. While Keyara didn't mind the attention, she was confused about the display of affection he was showing, for he wasn't like this usually. Shulk noticed she seemed confused, and sighed, deciding he should probably try and save Keyara, before Keyara had some sort of panic attack, or before Alvis decided to do something else.

"Hey Keyara, I was wondering about that attack yesterday." Shulk said with a smile, and Keyara looked at him curious, unaware of Alvis' glare.

"What about it?" Keyara asked, surprised he was showing interest.

"Well, I was-!" Shulk was cut off as he noticed Alvis' glare, and rose a brow.

"Alvis?" Shulk questioned, and Keyara looked at him, before she paled.

Alvis was giving Shulk a type of death glare, and even the group watched in shock as Alvis was usually always calm, never really showing an intent to kill anyone...much less Shulk.

"Shulk...I would appreciate it if you didn't get so close to Keyara that you two are practically touching." Alvis stated with venom, and even Shulk paled at the tone...he was serious!

"A-Alvis, where is t-this all coming from?" Keyara asked confused, and walked before him, looking at him worried.

"Are you okay?" She asked, concern in her tone, and Alvis blushed, and looked to the side.

"I-I just...don't...want anyone touching you." Alvis defended, scratching his cheek.

"Jealous?" Fiora questioned, looking at Dunban, who shrugged.

"I have no idea, but it seems like it." Dunban said, and Reyn chuckled.

"Looks like he might admit it." Reyn said, a hopeful edge in his voice.

Keyara seemed confused...why was he suddenly so jealous of everyone, and possessive of her? She sighed, shaking her head, and walked on ahead, back to the village, and Alvis ran up to catch up with her, the others following slowly behind. They entered the village, and went separate ways, but they would pass by one another as they asked the villager's if they needed anything. Willow though was worried, she noticed how Keyara was avoiding Alvis, but she worried what Alvis would do.

 _'If this keeps us, Alvis might just snap. He has been rather...touchy with her, kind of like how Kallian was whenever he saw her. Wait...Keyara stayed awake last night on watch, and I heard her mumble something about ether. Did something with the ether affect Alvis?'_ Willow thought, and looked around, making sure Alvis didn't see her, before she ran off to find Keyara.

She found Keyara rather quickly, walking around the Giant Mechon wreckage, and ran over to the other Homs. Keyara spun with her sword, expecting to see Alvis, but relaxed, and sighed as she noticed it was Willow.

"Oh hey Willow, what's up?" Keyara asked, sheathing her sword.

"I have a question, did something happen with the ether?" Willow asked, looking around, making sure Alvis was around; and Keyara stiffened.

"W-why do you ask?" Keyara asked nervously.

"Because I was kind of awake last night, and I heard you mumbling about ether. Did something happen to Alvis concerning the ether?" Willow asked, and Keyara sighed.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out, but the ether refuses to answer me. I keep thinking, searching through the ether left from the battle, and through the ether surrounding Mechon, but it doesn't provide anything. I remember feeling a slightly sharp pain after using the ether blast, and I think it might've been a backfire within the ether, but I'm not sure. I think the ether might've affected Alvis as he was the closest to the mechon that I aimed at." Keyara explained, but she sounded unsure.

"I think that did happen, I can understand that. I think some ether particles might've hit him, causing his strongest emotion to take control." Willow explained, and Keyaras' eyes widened.

"His...strongest emotion? ...B-but then that w-why i-is it j-jealousy?! I mean, h-he can't possibly b-be i-in l-l-love with me!" Keyara stated, blushing mad; and Willow just wore a dumbfounded expression.

"You...can't be that dumb...can you?" Willow asked, and Keyara seemed confused, still blushing a little.

"W-what's that suppose to mean?!" Keyara defended, and Willow sighed, shaking her head.

"Never mind, let's head back to the village." Willow said, and Keyara nodded, following her.

 **Night, at the Hidden Village:** Keyara yawned as she walked around the village, the only light being that of the full moon. She couldn't sleep, like everyone else could; mainly because of the conversation her and Willow had...not because of the eye's watching her every move.

 _'Why does that conversation bug me so much? Apparently his strongest was jealousy...and it couldn't have been over me? He doesn't love me...like I want him to.'_ Keyara thought, before she groaned, and rubbed her head.

"ARGH! All this thinking is hurting my head!" Keyara shouted, frustrated, before a smooth voice spoke.

"Maybe I can make it better." the voice said, and Keyara gasped.

She spun, sword swinging, but a hand grabbing her wrist, knocking the sword away; and a body pushing her's against a pipe stopped her. She gasped, looking up; locking eyes with silver-blue eyes, and she blushed madly. Alvis stared at her with a burning intensity that made her cheeks heat up more, and swallow thickly. She didn't know why...but the look in his eyes made her go still, and she couldn't help but stare, and he smirked at her.

"What seems to be the problem?" Alvis asked as he leaned closer to her, his breathe fanning over her gently.

"N-nothing, j-just thinking out-l-loud..." Keyara trailed off, looking to the side.

Alvis gently cupped one side of her face, and made her look at him, his gaze soft, and Keyaras' face went redder...if that was possible.

"Tell me the problem, I promise you...I will try to help you solve it." Alvis said, and Keyara suddenly felt ether surround her as Alvis' voice soothed her.

"Alvis..." Keyara mumbled out as the moon shone brighter, making them glow a little.

Alvis leaned forward, their breathes mingling, their lips inches apart...before Alvis was yanked away from Keyara.

"Keyara, snap out of it!" Willow shouted, grabbing Keyaras' shoulder's.

Alvis growled, but Shulk kept him down, growling as Alvis struggled to stand. Willow growled as she realized Keyara was froze, eyes wide, and an odd feeling of ether around her. Willow began shaking Keyara, hoping to get a reaction, and sighed in relief as Keyaras' eyes came into focus.

"W-Willow?" Keyara questioned, before gasping as she saw Alvis struggled against Shulks' grip, who now had Dunban helping him.

"Let me go!" Alvis shouted, anger in his dark blue eyes; the ether did affect him!

Keyara gasped, before she thrusted a hand out, the orbs on her arms glowed before Alvis stilled, his eyes wide. Suddenly pinkish/red/purple ether came from Alvis, and floated above him, and Keyara growled as she concentrated on trying to keep it together as she charged the other glove. When she felt she had enough ether, she shot white ether at the ether she held above Alvis. Upon contact, they exploded, and a shower of white and blue ether fell around the group, and everyone smiled as they felt refreshed, and completely at ease. Keyara ran toward Alvis, before she knelt to him, looking worried as he seemed to go limp in Shulks' and Dunbans' grip.

"Alvis...are you okay?" Keyara asked as he lifted his head a little.

"Hn...Keyara?" He questioned, and looked at her confused.

Keyara smiled, tears prickling the corner's of her eyes, before she hugged him, shocking him. He was confused, but hugged back either way, rubbing her back.

"Wh-what happened?" Alvis asked, confused, cocking a brow.

"I'm...I'm just happy...to see you back to normal." Keyara stated, nearly crying; Alvis was confused, but passed it off, hugging back with a smile.

Everyone smiled as they realized Alvis was back to normal, but a new discovery was made. Alvis did, indeed, hold stronger feelings towards Keyara than he admitted; and while Keyara seemed oblivious the group knew that, in time, she would find out his feelings toward her where more than friendship.


End file.
